Sessoumaru's Purple Angel
by Onyx.Midnight.Angel
Summary: Rin is kidnapped and then knocked unconcience. When she wakes up she meets a girl. Who is the girl and where have the men kidnappers taken her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Rin sat lazily in the grass as Jaken slept. Sesshomaru was gone again to do whatever it was he does by himself. Rin looked over at Jaken as he slept peacefully and sighed. 'He sure does sleep a lot. ' She thought to herself silently.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Rin's head shot up. A guy stood there and looked at her. "You're a pretty little girl aren't you?" He said with a smirk on his face. Rin stared up at him, puzzled. He reached down to pick her up. She moved away.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked eyes fixed on his face. He was human, she could tell. With Sesshomaru's help she was taught to tell the difference. "Master Jaken?" She looked he was tired up to a tree a little ways off, by two other guys she hadn't noticed until just then. His staffs of two heads just out of reach, still asleep. 'Why does this not surprise me,' she thought to herself.

The guy was still in front of her, following her gaze he laughed. "He won't cause a problem now, will he?" He laughed again.

Rin glared at him. "Let him go." She demanded, he laughed again and grabbed her arm.

"Now," he started, "why would I want to do that?" He was grabbing her arm hard and she winced.

Then he shot her on the ground hard, she winced again. "Bind and gag her." He ordered.

"MASTER JAKEN!! MASTER JAKEN HELP!!" She yelled, and then a piece of fabric was placed over her mouth. 'Lord Sesshomaru' she thought helplessly as one of the other two men slung her over the shoulder.

Jaken finally woke up to Rin's yelling. "Rin?" He said puzzled. But his sight focused and he yelled, "RIN, RIN!!"

"Rin, huh? Pretty name." Said the man that was carrying her. "Do me a favor, and stop thrashing so much."

"Like hell," she mumbled into the piece of fabric, and thrashed more just for the fun of it.

"Bloody hell boss, she won't stop thrashing! She's becoming a pain to carry."

"So knock her out, Kogen." Boss ordered. Kogen did it and to Rin every thing went black.

With Sesshomaru:

Later

Sesshomaru walked into the field, hoping to see Rin in the grass somewhere. Her smell was there but it was faint. Then he picked up something else, a human scent. What infuriated him was it wasn't just 'one' human scent but there where three.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!" yelled Jaken. Sesshomaru turned around to see Jaken tied to a tree, struggling to get free. A crossed look spread across his face.

He walked up to Jaken. "Where's Rin?" He asked coolly as always. Jaken stopped struggling and looked at the ground. "JAKEN" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Three men took her M'lord, I tried to stop them." Jaken shut up when he looked back at Sesshomaru. He was pissed, royally. He followed her scent into the forest.

With Rin:

Later

Rin looked up, dazed and her head ached. She was lying on some straw in a caged room. She soon realized that she wasn't alone. She sensed another presence. She sat up and looked around the caged room. That's wear she spotted her. A girl, about 18 or 19, in the corner of the room. Her hair was a silver/purple color and long, her eyes a bright amethyst. She locked eyes with Rin, then, looked away.

"Hello." Rin said timidly. "I'm Rin, what's your name?"

The girl smirked then said "Arisa."

"That's a nice name" Rin chirped.

"If you say so." Arisa replied, staring into space. "How old are you?" She asked out of no where.

"12 years old." Rin replied her brows pulled together. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Was all she said.

"You?" Rin asked.

Arisa smiled. "A lot older."

"Well, well, your up, both of you." It was 'Boss'. Rin froze, and then was startled when she heard Arisa hiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Aww, Arisa, that's not nice." 'Boss' said teasingly. "You shouldn't hiss at me. It'll do you no good." Arisa started to growl lowly glaring icily at 'Boss'. Rin stared at Arisa.

"What do you want Kudjo?" Arisa asked, her teeth clenched. Rin just stared at the two people. 'Kudjo', huh, so that's his name, Rin thought to herself, staring at the man that had brought her here. "And, why are you so happy to see us awake? From what I know that's not always a good thing."

"It's good for you, Arisa." He stated calmly.

"Really, why?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Rin, being very confused decided to talk. "Um... Is anyone going to tell me what I'm doing here?"

Kudjo laughed. "So innocent," he chuckled darkly again, " they always make me the most money. Speaking of which, you two have to get cleaned up."

Arisa's eyes widened. "Why?" She asked.

"Because you two don't belong to me anymore. Sold you for quite a sum." He smiled mockingly at Arisa.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Rin yelled at the man getting to her feet. Her head still ached but she managed. "I want to leave. Let me out!" She demanded, she meant to sweep dramatically over to the man, but her knees buckled.

She felt herself fall, but didn't feel the impact, instead she felt two arms hold her up. She looked up to find Arisa. "You ok?" She asked silently, Rin just nodded.

"Anyway," Kudjo started, leaning against a bar on the cell, "what were you saying Rin, about me not being able to do that." He teased knowing that she couldn't do anything. Knowing Arisa couldn't do anything either, thanks to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru will come for me. He always does." She said with complete conviction. Arisa stared down at her and Kudjo started laughing. "What?!" She yelled at him.

"You can believe what you want." He shrugged. "I'll be back in a bit to collect you guys for your trip." And with that he left.

After awhile Arisa decided to speak. "Do you honestly believe that, Sesshomaru guy, will come for you?"

Rin looked at Arisa and smiled, but it faded when she seen Arisa's sad expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said innocently, "but, do you?"

Rin walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Positive."

"Huh." Was all she said.

Arisa watched as Rin leaned her head against her shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

Rin, all of a sudden, heard the clatter of horse feet and Rin jumped up. The quick movement making her dizzy. Then a hand clamped her shoulder, she screamed and another hand got placed over her mouth.

"Shush!" Arisa said, "It's just me."

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fell asleep."

Rin looked around and found she was in a cart. She looked down at herself and found a bright pink kimono with white lilies on it. Arisa's was a dark purple with black feathers. Then a red tint came over Rin's face. How did?, she thought to herself, the red tint becoming more profound.

Arisa started to giggle, a soft sound to Rin's ears, "Don't worry hon," Arisa said calmly patting her hair, "they didn't touch you. Most of them are afraid of me, well except for Kudjo."

"Why?" Rin asked, "Aren't you human?"

Arisa sighed, "Close enough."

Rin's brows pulled together. "Whats that suppose to mean?"

Arisa's head perked up. "I'll explain later, ok? Right now though, do me a favor, don't leave my side."

Rin nodded as the cart came to a hult.

With Sesshomaru:

Sesshomaru followed Rin's scent along with the scent of those who took her. Foul Humans, he thought to himself, if they hurt her. He growled going far to fast for regular human eyes.

He stopped outside a large hut. Two men were sitting out side. Kogen looked up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru recognized the scent of him and, always to fast, grabbed Kogen by the neck and held him against the wall of the hut. The other man got up and Sesshomaru glared at him. The man ran inside.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kogen. "Where's Rin?" He demanded harshly. Then another man, who had the scent of another one of Rin's kidnappers, came out and stared at him.

He spoke. "So, you want to know where little Rin is huh?" A smirked played across his face. Then there was a sickly snap and Sesshomaru dropped the body, It lay limp on the floor.

"I demand it." He growled. Putting a claw to the new mans neck.

Fear crossed his face. Kudjo stuttered, "She's not here anymore."

"Then were is she." He hissed.

"I-I-I don't know. He came bought them, then took them. That's it."

" 'Them'?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Yup, he bought Arisa too. What a doll she was." A sick smirk rolled across his face.

"You wouldn't happen to know this mans name would you?" Sesshomaru's face held no emotion as usual.

"Nope, didn't ask."

"Fine, then your of no use to me anymore." Then he slashed his claw across Kudjo's neck, making blood spill. Then without hesitation he killed the last man standing there. And went on his way, finding Rin's scent again, but it wasn't fresh, he would have to try harder now. Well, he thought to himself, at least she has a companion. Then he was gone in a flash of silver.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

With Rin:

Arisa took Rin's hand tightly, and hissed softly, when one of the men came to get her down from the cart. Immediately he stepped away. Arisa helped Rin get down and kept her closely to her side. Rin was surprised. 'Arisa's being awfully protective', Rin thought as Arisa and her strode toward a huge hut.

"It looks like a mansion." Rin mumbled silently.

"Close enough," Arisa mumbled in return.

Rin looked at her quizzically. Arisa sighed, then they both heard a voice. "Ahhhh, it's about time. I thought Kudjo skipped out on me." The man said, a huge grin on his face. He walked towards them, silently, Rin was surprised, this guy was heavy set. Broad shouldered, with long blue hair.

Arisa straightened when she saw him, then it hit Rin, he was a demon. She sensed his demonic power now that he was closer. She shivered, it was cold and Arisa put an arm around her shoulders.

"Now," he said politely, "let me take a look at you." He came forward and started circling them. He stopped in front of Rin and searched her wrist's.

"I have the seals." Said Arisa flatly, showing her wrists. Rin looked with curiosity. The 'seals' looked like pentagrams with a whole bunch of miniature stars in the open spaces. They were the prettiest things Rin had ever seen.

"When was the last time they were renewed?" He said dropping her wrists.

"A day or so ago." Her eyes were flat and she had no emotion on her face.

"Excellent," he mused. "Show these young ladies to there rooms." He turned an his heel. "And, you may call me Lord Aisu." He called over his shoulder. Arisa never took her eyes off the man as he entered the house.

"Ladies." Said a man that just came in front of them and gestured them into the house. They followed silently.

When they got to there room, Rins' patience was at its end. Arisa sat at the edge of one of the beds. Her eyes looked glazed over.

"When are you going to explain things to me?" Rin asked looking at Arisa as she snapped back to reality.

"What are you talking about?" She said innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Rin shouted. " I want to know why I'm here, why you have 'seals' and what you are," she took a pause to breathe. "And don't tell me your human, 'cause I know your not."

Arisa looked at the ground, silently. Then padded the spot next to her. Rin went and sat down.

"Rin, your right I'm not human. But I'm not a demon either. I'm what people call a 'hane seibutsu'."

"What is a 'hane seibutsu'?" Rin inquired.

"Exactly what the words mean, 'winged creature'."

Rin looked at her in surprise. "Y-y-you have, wings?!"

Arisa nodded then sighed. "I had."

"What?"

"The seals," she started. "They strip me from all my abilities."

"That's not good." Rin mused. "You still have to answer my other question." Arisa looked at her quizzically. "What happens to us now?"

"I wish I knew." She sighed "You should get some sleep." Rin nodded.

"Rin?," Arisa said as she tucked her in.

"Yeah?"

"I may not know what's going to happen but I swear I will protect you to the end of my abilities."

Rin smiled. "Thanks." 'She reminds me so much of Lord Sesshomaru, well, with a little more emotion.' She mused to herself as she drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

With Arisa:

"What possessed me to say that?" Arisa said quietly, sitting on her bed. "I swore I wouldn't take care of anybody, anymore. _What good am I if I can't keep promises to_ '_myself_'?" Sighing she put her hands behind her head and laid back. Looking over at Rin she remembered why almost instantly. Hinoiri. Hinoiri was like a little sister to her and Rin looked almost exactly like her, except that Hinoiri eyes where always changing color. Ocher, lavender, pink, a slightly orange shade, awkward colors like that. Sighing she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Dream: About 3 year ago: Arisa's P.O.V

I walked through the little village. It was night, and it was almost silent. Almost. With my sensitive ears I picked up the slightest sound of whimpering, or was it... crying? Following the sound I made my way through the village. Getting closer I found out the sound was crying, but, it was over powered by laughter.

I turned the corner into a little alley like passage and stopped. There were about 5 men, obviously drunk, in a circle. In the center, at first, I thought it was a bundle, but the second glance showed me that it was a 'child'. Outraged, I called out to them.

"What do you think you're doing to that child?" They turned to me, then, glanced at each other. '_Morons_' I thought as I called again. "Yes, 'you'." I clarified.

"What duya want?" One of them asked, slurring his words. The child raised its head. A little girl, black hair and lavender/pink eyes, her cheeks were tear stained.

"What I want is for you and your barbaric friends to leave that child alone." I stated simply, crossing my arms.

"Really?" Another asked. "If you want a turn you could always wait." They all laughed.

Closing my eyes I said, "I'm warning you one last time let the child go." My teeth were clenched and my hands had formed fists. They started laughing harder. "I warned you."

Opening glowing eyes, I glared at them. Walking forward I grabbed one of the shirts and shot him at the wall, with my inhuman strength. He fell on the floor unconscious. Then the other four came at me. One swung at my head, I dodged it, and he tripped forward. '_Well_,' I thought to myself _'this won't be difficult._' One with blond hair grabbed me from behind and 'tried' to hold me as another with dark brown hair attempted to punch me. Bringing my foot up I kicked the brown haired man in the gut, then, I brought my other foot up to hit the blond one between the legs. He let me go. And I got a punch in the face from the one that had tried before and almost tripped. Regaining my posture I punched him in the face and he hit the ground. The last one just looked at me then ran. The other men followed.

"Thank you." a little voice said. I looked down to see the little girl.

"You're welcome." I said simply. "Tell me were you live and I'll take you home."

"Don't have one." She shrugged, then winced.

"Ok then." I knelt down to be face to face with her. "How about I help you get those nasty scrapes cleaned?" She smiled and nodded. Nodding in return I picked her up bridal style and opened my retractable silver/purple wings. She stared at them. And I laughed. She blushed a bit.

"Are they real?" She asked.

"As real as I am." I responded leaping into the sky and headed for a river. We made it to the river in good time and I started cleaning her cuts. She was quiet, like really quiet. When she winced I would blow on the cut and she would smile. When I was done I realized that her eyes were an ocher color. I looked at her, surprised. 'Weren't they like pink or something before?' I asked myself.

"What is it?" she asked. Realizing I was staring, I looked away. She laughed. "It's my eyes, right?" I looked at her, eyebrows raised. "They've always been able to do that." She sighed.

"What's your name?" I inquired.

"Don't have one." She stated simply.

"Well then we can't have that can we?" I thought about it a bit then, "Hinoiri!" She looked at me like I crazy. "Your eyes," I explained. "They are like sunsets. Do you like that name?"

She smiled. "Yes!" She said excitedly.

"Good."

"Does that mean I get to stay with you?" She asked. I looked at her and she was looking at her feet. "I mean," She continued, "I don't have to, just asking." She got and looked like she was going to walk away. _'Should I keep her?_' I thought to myself.

Sighing I said, "I suppose you could stay, if you want." She wheeled around and smile at me. _'I really hope I'm not going to regret this_.'

F.F 

It's been about two years since I had saved Hinoiri from the drunken men. She was now 14. She started being a little sister to me. I had taught her how to use swords and a bow. As we walked through the forest we heard screaming. We ran toward it and found a village being attacked by a giant ... bug ... I think.

"Are we going to help them?" Asked my companion reaching into her quiver for an arrow. We discovered that she had spiritual energy, in effect make sacred arrows.

"Why not." I said shrugging. I drew my twin swords from their sheaths. Hinoiri drew her arrow and shot it with deadly accuracy. Hitting the demon on the chest. It didn't even make a scratch.

"Well that didn't work." She said sarcastically.

"MOVE!!" I yelled pushing her away from myself as a dark beam shot from its antenna. Once the dust cleared I went to Hinoiri. "You ok?" I asked helping her up.

"Yea." she replied rubbing her head. Seeing another beam shot at us we moved behind a building. "Damn thing is shooting blind." She mumbled to herself. "Any ideas?" She directed this one at me.

"No, but when do I ever fight with a plan right away?" I smirked and opened my wings. "Stay here, let me find his weakness." With her nod I leaped into the air. I used my wings as shields when the demon shot another beam at me. Getting closer I slashed at the demon and was shot backwards. There was a giant barrier around it. '_Well that answers why Hinoiri's arrow didn't affect it._'

"ARISA WATCH OUT!!" I heard Hinoiri call. Coming back to reality I was able to dodge it at the last minute. Looking at the demon I was able to see that the barrier went down when it used the beam. I went back to Hinoiri. "Your arm!" she exclaimed. Looking at my arm I saw a rather large cut.

"Leave it for now." I said. "Look, when the demon uses its beam the barrier around it comes down, your going to have to shoot your arrow at it. I'll go in after it."

"With your hane seibutsu attack, power thing?" She asked. I looked at her and she shrugged. "Sorry."

"Just go." I said . "And get rid of that barrier." I sighed.

"Ok, ok." She drew an arrow and at the same time as the demon shot a beam she shot the arrow. The arrow went right into the opening. Behind the amber glow was me, my swords ready.

"TAIYOU HISAKATA TARENTO RAISHUU!!!" I yelled slashing an 'X' with my swords. The slashes cut through the demon and fell. I went back to Hinoiri who hi-fived me. Then there was cheering and the elder of the village asked us if we wanted to stay. We declined and went on our way.

We slept in the forest, we enjoyed it. My sleep was disturbed by Hinoiri.

"Arisa?" She whispered.

"Hm?" I sat up quickly making me dizzy. "What?" I automatically reached for my swords.

She laughed. "It's nothing I just can't sleep, I'm going for a walk." Another night she can't sleep, it was strange, she looked so drained but couldn't sleep.

"Want me to come with you?" I asked getting ready to sit up.

"No, no." She responded. "I'll be fine."

"Don't wander too far, within hearing range." I stared her right in the eyes.

"I'm not a child."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I won't worry."

"Fine." She mumbled and went off.

I never went to sleep that night.

Hinoiri didn't come back. Then I heard her scream. I raced and followed the sound, but I was too late. My fist went right through the demons chest and he burst into flames.

"Hinoiri?" Tears burned in my throat and rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey I'll be fine..." She stopped and wheezed. I had a whole bunch of abilities but healing someone was not one of them.

"What happened? Where were your weapons?" I was crying now and even though I knew it was pointless, I tried to stop the bleeding.

"I forgot them." she said weakly. "I wasn't paying attention, he snuck up on me." The smile was faint but there. Her breath was faint and failing.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She laughed lightly and winced. "Cremation." I cried harder and held her tighter. "I love you," she whispered, "thank you."

"Love you too." Her eyes glazed over and her last breath left her lungs. I did what she asked, I burned her and marked it with a pile of different stones.

Dream Done: P.O.V third person.

Arisa woke with a start and with tears. She looked over at Rin. '_I won't screw up, not again._'


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Iwanted to say thanks to the ppl who have been messaging me and thanks to Amaterasu1969 for teaching me how to spend Tokijin right. lol. Thanks!

Chapter 5:

Rin slept soundly that night. Not a dream went through her mind. Almost bliss. Almost.

"Rin?" A pause, "RIN." Someone was shaking her. Slowly she opened her eyes. Arisa was standing over her.

"Hm? what is it." Rin rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"We were summoned." She said gravely, fist clenching. Rin tilted her head. "Just get dressed."

Nodding, Arisa brought her over to the closet. Rin chose a blue kimono with multi-colored flowers on it. Arisa's was red and had black leaves on it. It was beautiful on her; at least, Rin thought it was.

"What?" Arisa asked, looking at Rin skeptically.

"You look pretty." Rin said softly

Arisa cleared her throat. "We're ready now" She called a little louder as if she hadn't even heard her. They went into a large hallway, guided by another maid of the house. Rin looked up at Arisa. She was tense, and looked angry. _What's going on?_ she thought to herself.

They were lead to a large door. The maid opened it and let them in. There were people dancing. Rin couldn't help but stare at their kimonos.

"Ahhhh, there you are!" Lord Aisu shouted. As they approached Rin and Arisa was able to smell the alcohol. Rin felt like she was going to gag. Arisa held onto her. "Come sit with me!" He shouted at them, his cheeks where flushed. Rin over to him hesitantly, Arisa inserted herself between Lord Aisu and Rin. The scent was stronger now. His breath reeked of it.

He slid his hand onto Arisa's knee moving up to caress her thigh. She slapped his hand away and he smiled. He leaned in and whispered something into Arisa's ear and by the look on her face Rin honestly didn't want to know what he said. A slow venomous hiss escaped through her teeth. A shiver ran through Rin's spine and she looked up at Arisa, who at the moment, looked murderous.

"Touch her, I dare you, and you won't live to see the sun rise tomorrow." It was a challenge as much as it was a threat.

"What can you do?" He asked sarcastically. "With your seals you are useless!" With that he slapped her hard enough that she crashed into the other wall. She got up and glared at him.

Arisa forgot for a second about her seals and tried to summon her powers but a large burst of pain ran through her body, electric strings wrapped her body in an electric hug, damaging her more. She fell to her knees in pain. She was breathing heavily and tried to get to her feet again. As she looked up she saw that Aisu had drawn a sword and was laughing.

"I told you. You are useless." He chuckled darkly. "But I like you I'm going to keep you, but, her on the other hand is slightly 'too' young for my liking." He raised his sword.

With Sesshoumaru:

Sesshoumaru stop in front of a large hut. He approached it, standing tall, not afraid. His only concern was finding Rin. He could smell her inside and knew exactly were she was.

"HEY YOU!!" One of the sentinels called rushing forward. "This is Private Property! You're not allowed to be here!" Sesshoumaru passed them a fleeting glance, they weren't worth his time. Passing them the silent one placed a sword to his chest.

"You were asked to leave." The other one said calmly. All Sesshoumaru did to answer him was flick his wrist. A bright green whip appeared and slashed his chest leaving a large gash in its wake. He turned and did the same to the other sentinel and had the same results. _Pathetic humans_, he thought to himself, _had they not interfered I 'might' have spared their lives. _

As he entered the smell of fresh blood came upon him. He raced through the house and found a female kneeling over Rin in a protective matter, the sword speared deeply into her back. Rin was crying and asking the girl to stay awake. Realizing what had just happened Sesshoumaru wasted no time. He ran towards the man and clutched his upraised hand. crushing the bones instantly. Other men ran towards him. He made easy work of them, then, turned back to the blue haired man.

"It's been a while Sesshoumaru." Aisu apparently sobered up fast. Sesshoumaru had no response. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Retrieving something." Was the only answer Aisu got. Aisu looked towards Rin and Arisa and smiled. Sesshoumaru's face remained an emotionless mask.

"I have things to finish up," He hinted with a glance, "then we can play." But Sesshoumaru didn't give him a chance to do so. He grabbed Tokigin's hilt he drew it and launched himself at Aisu. The only thing Aisu could do was defend himself. Sesshoumaru got him in his right upper arm, the one that held his sword. Blood gushed and he used his left hand as a stopper. He was heavily breathing. And tried to attack, Sesshoumaru stabbed forward stopping Aisu. Tokijin went right through and Rin had to look away.

The dead carcass hit the floor and Sesshoumaru wiped Tokijin against the body before sheathing it in his sash. Then he went over to Rin, she had the other females head in her lap. Arisa opened her eyes slightly.

"So, I take it your Sesshoumaru." She smiled slightly.

"Arisa, you're going to be ok right?" Rin felt horrible, it was because of her that Arisa was like this.

"Don't you worry about it hon, I heal quickly enough." She tried to sit up but the strain was on her face.

"But if your seals were gone you'd be able to heal faster..." she trailed off. "My Lord we have to help her." She pleaded with him.

"What seals?" He asked emotionlessly.

"These ones." Rin pointed at the marks on Arisa's wrists. Sesshoumaru looked at them for a second and then he elongated one nail and made a small slash through each one. Arisa never made a sound but watched amazed. The signs disappeared and Arisa just looked at her wrists. They healed instantly with the regained power the pain in her back was gone and she stood up clenching her fists happily. Her powers were back. Then she did something she's been waiting to do for a little over a year.

She stepped away and breathed in. Rin watched in amazement as Arisa's wings came out of her back. She flexed them then she was in the air and flying around and large grin on her face. Her clothes changed also. Her shirt was purple and had silver lines that went down the middle and around the bottom. She had on a skirt that one of the silver lines continued down. She had a black coat on top of it.

She came down and hugged Rin "Thank You!" She exclaimed. "And Thank You Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed, it was strange but she respected him. He regarded her with cold eyes and turned and left. Arisa stood there, eyebrows raised.

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Rin said at her side.

"_Always_?" Arisa asked.

She nodded. "My Lord can she stay with us?" Rin inquired quietly. He stopped to look at her over his shoulder. "It would be nice to have another girl around..." She trailed off and just looked.

"I don't care, but she stays out of my way. Do you understand?" He said, no emotion flickered across his face. _Does this guy have any emotion_? Arisa thought to herself as Rin nodded.

"So, you want to?" Rin asked, a smile in her eyes.

"I've got nothing better to do." Arisa shrugged.

"YAY!" Rin shouted and jumped into her arms. Smiling Arisa started flying Rin let out a small shriek and held on tighter. Laughing they caught up to Sesshoumaru. Then something crossed her mind, _where's Master Jaken_?


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6:

Rin was sitting comfortably on Arisa's back when she saw Ah-Un coming from a distance, with a stick in it's mouth.

"Arisa!" She said excitedly, "it's Ah-Un!" Arisa looked up to see the two-headed dragon coming toward them.

"Does that stick have two heads?" Arisa asked looking at it quizzically.

"That's Master Jaken's staff-of-two-heads..." she trailed off. "My Lord, where's Master Jaken?" Sesshoumaru looked back but didn't answer. She knew him well enough to know that he hadn't untied him. "Ugh! He's still tied to the tree!" She exclaimed climbing off of Arisa's back to climb onto Ah-Un's. "I'm going to get Master Jaken, my Lord."

With a nod of his head he said. "Take that girl with you." He said with his back to them as he walked away.

Her jaw dropped and she stood there. "I HAVE A NAME!!" She yelled. He didn't appear to hear her. She let out a small growl. Rin started giggling. "Another one of his _amazing_ traits." Arisa stated between clenched teeth. Rin nodded again and motioned for Arisa to follow. She relaxed slowly then, opened her wings to follow the two-headed dragon.

----------

Sesshoumaru watched as Arisa launched herself into the sky. Graceful purple/silver wings carrying a slight womanly frame. He narrowed his eyes at her. This women was constantly getting his attention. Glaring, he continued on his way, the look of the women still fresh in his mind. Then, a familiar scent hit him and he ran off in that direction.

----------

"Master Jaken!!" Rin yelled jumping down from Ah-Un and running toward him. There was a small herd of demons surrounding the place.

"Rin!" Arisa yelled after her, instantly pulling out her two swords. One of the demons went to attack Rin but Arisa slashed through it. The she continued on the rest of them. Within minutes they were gone and she cut the tiny demon down. And Rin ran to him and pulled him close.

"He's alright?" Arisa asked hunkering down next to them.

"Master Jaken?" Rin said. He mumbled something but it was too low for us to hear. "What was that?"

"Food, water." He mumbled.

"Oh!" Arisa opened her sac and put some water down the little demon's throat. "Ah-Un!" Rin called the two-headed dragon. She pulled out some food and feed him.

"Slowly." Arisa cautioned. Rin nodded, automatically knowing Arisa knew best about what to do.

-----------------

Sesshoumaru approached the half-demon that was his brother. One of the people he hated most in the world.

"Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha said with a mocking grin, pulling out his Tessaiga.

"You're going to die this time." Was Sesshoumaru's only answer. Then they went at it. The Tokigin and Tessaiga clashing constantly. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw Ah-Un approaching with Arisa. Except, she was riding with Rin, not using her wings, her clothes had changed also.

"Hey, Miroku, Sango?"

"Yea Kagome?" The monk and demon slayer answered.

"Didn't Inu Yasha say that Sesshoumaru didn't like humans?" Kagome asked as the two-headed dragon landed on the ground. Rin and Jaken they were used to seeing. But this new girl was a surprise to them. Purple/silver hair and a purple kimono and black feathers.

"I don't think she's human though." Shippo the little fox demon said looking at them as Jaken started yelling. The girl looked completely impassive. Her pale amethyst eyes cold. She looked at them for only a second and it sent a cold shiver down the little fox kits spine.

"She has a lot of spiritual energy. Maybe I should go over and check to see what she is." Miroku said, with a particular glint in his eyes.

"Something tells me that there's something more to it." Shippo said as Sango began to glare at Miroku.

"Or I could stay here with my beloved Sango." He said while holding her hands.

"Sure." Kagome said sarcastically.

-------------------

"So, they do this a lot?" Arisa asked to confirm what her little friend had said to her.

"Yep." Rin answered plainly.

"And they're blood kin?" She asked quizzically.

"Uh-huh." She said patiently.

"He'd never do it." Arisa said with complete conviction.

"WHAT?" Jaken yelled. "LORD SESSHOUMARU WOULD SO DO IT!"

"And you're drawing attention to us." Arisa said in a close growl, she looked over to the people standing a little way from them, apparently the half-demons little friends. "I don't like attention drawn to me, you toad thing."

"I'm not a toad, I'm an Imp." Jaken said offended.

Arisa rolled her eyes. Then sensed a strong aura approaching them. Without thought she grabbed Rin and jumped into the air opening her wings. She cursed softly under her breath, she didn't want to let anyone see anything. But the blast wasn't done, she closed her wings around Rin protecting her. The blast sent them flying back knocking them to the ground.

Rin stirred and looked to Arisa's eyes closed. "Arisa?" As she went to moved the wing but it disappeared. "Arisa?" Rin asked again, she stirred but in obvious pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha Characters. I only own Arisa and whoever else that I made up. And This goes for my other 6 chapters.

* * *

Recap:  
Arisa rolled her eyes. Then sensed a strong aura approaching them. Without thought she grabbed Rin and jumped into the air opening her wings. She cursed softly under her breath, she didn't want to let anyone see anything. But the blast wasn't done, she closed her wings around Rin protecting her. The blast sent them flying back knocking them to the ground. 

Rin stirred and looked to Arisa's eyes closed. "Arisa?" As she went to moved the wing but it disappeared. "Arisa?" Rin asked again, she stirred but in obvious pain. 

Chapter 7:

"C'mon!" Rin pleaded. Close to tears. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled, she was worried about her friend.

Sesshoumaru turned his head when he heard Rin's call. Seen the close to lifeless body of Arisa and sped towards them. "She not moving, barely breathing." Rin said with tears streaming down her face.Sesshoumaru looked over the frail body, wondering what had happened. With his emotionless mask still in place he realized when he had deflected Inu Yasha's 'Wind Scar' it must have fled in this direction. Rin was unharmed, so Arisa must have protected the little girl. _Damnit _he thought to himself. Carefully he picked Arisa up with his good arm and placed her on Ah-Un.

"We'll have to finish this some other time, Inu Yasha." His voice was cold and emotionless. Then they left, leaving a dumfounded and cursing Inu Yasha in their wake.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, she'll be alright, right?"

"Yes." He said coldly then turned into a ball of light and lead the way for them. They ended up in a small cave. Sesshoumaru picked up the unconscious female and placed her gently on the ground, Rin behind him straining to keep her eye on Arisa.

Rin was feeling guilty about it. Jaken was confused about why his lord was wasting his time on this girl, a question the _lord_ couldn't answer himself.

"Rin, Jaken, go look for fire wood with Ah-Un." Sniffing, Rin followed Jaken, and a trotting Ah-Un.

As they left Sesshoumaru had a hard time understanding why this poor slip of a demon, or a _hane seibutsu_ as she preferred to be called, had any sort of effect on him.

Yes, she was still a demon. Her race was a proud sort and didn't want to be called demons, thought themselves more superior then that. Not that you could tell from the way this one was acting. But, all the same, they deserved it, they were a powerful people. He thought they were gone from this world though, he hadn't known that there was still one.

Jaken and Rin returned then and Arisa stirred then sat up wincing slightly as she did this. "I thought you could heal yourself!? You made me worry!" Rin yelled, outraged, at her new friend. Arisa laughed, "I fail to see the humour in this!"

"I said I can heal myself, yes. I guess I owe you an apology for not explaining it properly. I need to be conscious for it so I can focus my energy," she laughed again, "watch." Arisa placed her hand over her stomach, which would act as her center so she could focus her energy all around her body, her hand glowed slightly, and she closed her eyes. Rin watched amazed as the scrapes and cuts on Arisa's body disappeared.

"Wow." Was all Rin said. Jaken's jaw dropped and Sesshoumaru just stared.

"See," Arisa said with a timid smile, "no harm done." Everybody's eyes were on her, and she felt strange. Then, Rin glomped her.

"YAY!" Arisa hugged her back. "Just don't scare me like that again." She whispered and Arisa's face dropped slightly.

Eventually, Arisa got Rin to sleep. She sighed as she placed the little girl on the ground. Jaken was snoring loudly and she felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on her.

She lashed. "If you want to say something, then say it."

"What would make you think i _I_ /I would want to speak to you?" He retorted

"Well, don't we sound self righteous." She said back icily. Sesshoumaru calmed himself. _Who does this woman think she is? Even better, who does she think she's talking to?_ "Speechless?" She said.

He growled menacingly. Rin stirred and Arisa stiffen, watching her with cautious eyes. Protective eyes. "Why do you wish to protect her so?"

"What's it to you?" She said quietly, looking away.

"Mear curiosity girl." He answered her.

"Whatever. And please refrain from calling me g**irl** . I have a name, it's Arisa." This girl, Arisa, it tingled when he thought it, he mentally shook himself, obviously didn't know who she was talking. Her attitude, the way she showed him little respect, was beginning to wear thin with him. His eyes narrowed and they glowered at each other.

_Hmp, this guy thinks he's sooo great. I really hope he's not the Sesshoumaru my dad was so found of. If so, my dad had poor taste._ Arisa thought as she glowered at the dog demon infront of her. Her father was a friend of the great dog demon and said the his son was just like him. But despite herself she took the time to look at Sesshoumaru. His long silver hair was beautiful, ocher/gold eyes shining greatly in the muted light of the fire, casting shadows across masculine features, graceful cheek bones. He was beautiful, in a malevolent way. Her thoughts stopped short. She stiffened. She did not just think that. Sesshoumaru was watching through curious eyes at why she just stoped like that. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she turned on her heel and went to the front of the cave. She leaned against the entrance. She didn't look at him for the rest of the night

Or the next day. She sent sparing glances at him. But she was trying to get over her thoughts still from the night before. What was wrong with her.

Rin on the other hand, noticed that Arisa was meticulously quiet all day as they walked. They stopped my a river Rin playing in the water, Arisa rolled up her kimono and waded into the water with her. Laughing with arisa was easy enough, as they slashed each other. Rin picked up a pebble that was a pinkish blue, but not exactly purple. She held it up for Arisa to see. They laughed and they camped there.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but watch Arisa as she slept. She hadn't slept the night before, which had worried him slightly. But she was beautiful. The moonlight put silver streaks in her light purple hair, making her pale skin glowed. He wondered if he somehow offended her last night. _Wait,_ he thought to himself confused, I _since when do I care_? _When did she become all of a sudden important? Wreched girl._

Rin woke up a little later, telling Sesshoumaru that she wanted some water. With a nod she went to the river. Walking back she realised that her lord Sesshoumaru was looking at Arisa with a confused, yet b **almost** /b soft expression. An Idea erupted in her head. The only question now would be how to set it in motion?

* * *

Blood.Tears: Sorry that I haven't been updating and stuff. Review if you don't think it's that horrible. 


End file.
